Veela-Struck
by Strange Collector Bouquet
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. HPDM slash. Los Veelas no tienen parejas destinadas, y gracias a Merlín por eso. Draco quiere salir con Harry simplemente porque le gusta. Pero Harry tiene una excelente razón para no salir con él, y el descubrimiento envía a Draco en un viaje nunca imaginó.
1. Capítulo 1 - Aturdido

**Veela-Struck**

 **Título** : Ataque-Veela

 **Renuncia:** J. K. Rowling y asociados poseen estos personajes. Lomonaaeren escribe esto solo por diversión y no con fines de lucro. Y yo no poseo nada, solo traduzco esta historia.

 **Parejas:** Harry/Draco (pasado Harry/OMC)

 **Advertencias** : Violación (pasado, pero descriptivo y demostrativo en flashbacks) violencia, criatura!fic (Veela Draco), profanación, sexo, angustia profunda. Esto supone que el epilogo no existe.

 **Resumen:** Los Veelas no tienen parejas destinadas, y gracias a Merlín por eso. Draco quiere una cita con Harry Potter porque Harry es una de las pocas personas en el mundo mágico que lo trata decentemente. Pero cuando Harry se niega, con su respuesta enfocada en la sangre de creatura de Draco, se embarca en un viaje diferente que él nunca esperó.

 **Nota de Autor** : Esta historia es muy angustiosa, y trata con asuntos preocupantes. Por favor piense cuidadosamente antes de leerlo.

 **Ataque-Veela**

 _Capitulo Uno – Aturdido_

Draco se detuvo fuera de la puerta de la oficina de Potter. Él consideraba el estado de sus túnicas cuidadosamente, aunque estas habían estado inmaculadas cuando el dejo la Mansión. Todavía, el viaje a través del Floo pudiera arrugar y desordenar las ropas de los mejores y más experimentados magos. Draco encontró un grano de hollín yaciendo en uno de sus puños de encaje y se deshizo de el con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos.

Luego él noto que sus dedos estaban temblando, y junto sus manos con el ceño fruncido.

 _No necesitas hacer esto, se dijo a si mismo_ por centésima vez _. Si te rechaza, no importa. Hay muchas personas que estarían encantadas de salir contigo, por tu sangre Veela no por otra razón._

Draco suspiró. Ese era el problema. Su sangre era la única razón por la cual más personas pudieran estar orgullosas de ser vistos en público con él. Amantes no estaban exactamente haciendo cola por alguien con la Marca Oscura en su brazo y un nombre manchado por los periódicos públicos. Seis años desde la guerra, y "Malfoy" todavía invocaba una burla de cualquiera que lo escuchase. Draco aún había de ser cuidadoso cuando iba al Callejón Diagon, Hosgmeade, o cualquier sitio que los aliados de las "Luz" eran propensos a frecuentar.

El Ministerio era diferente, y no solo porque tenía sus propios contactos políticos ahí. Harry Potter había hecho claro que cualquiera suficientemente idiota para amenazar a Draco, o uno de sus padres, tendría que vérselas con él.

No es la única elección, pero es mi mejor, Draco pensó como el elevo sus manos y tocó.

"Adelante" la resonante voz de Potter dijo, y Draco giro sus manos, inesperadamente más calmado. Decisión idiota o no, él la había hecho, y no se iba a arrepentir ahora. La detestable curiosidad de Potter le haría continuar con el asunto si Draco sacaba su cabeza, se disculpaba por molestarlo y trataba de irse.

Potter estaba sentado en el escritorio en medio de su espaciosa oficina, doblado sobre lo que parecía un largo reporte. Draco cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él y miro alrededor. Él no había estado en esa oficina desde hace unos pocos meses y quería ver los cambios que Potter había hecho.

Diferentes fotografías estaban colgadas en la pared. Potter las cambiaba regularmente como él tomaba nuevos casos y cerraba otros viejos. Magos oscuros amenazaron y gruñeron a Draco, o dieron varios pasos a atrás y trataron de mezclarse entre las sombras, dependiendo de su singular temperamento. Cerca del final de la línea, Rabastan Lestrange apunto su varita y murmuro un hechizo que, afortunadamente, fallo en tomar efecto. Draco trago y miro hacia otro lado. Eso le había dado una sensación de mareo en su estómago por pensar cuanto tiempo había estado esa particular foto ahí.

La ventana encantada vertía luz del sol en el escritorio vacío al lado del Potter; Weasley estaba en casa con su esposa, que estaba esperando su primer hijo. Draco lucho para no pensar sobre eso, ya que eso dirigiría su pensamiento a lo que Weasley y Granger habían hecho para engendrar ese bebe. El piso estaba cubierto con un tipo de grama artificial en vez de alfombra. Draco movió sus pies en este, aunque el cuero de sus botas prevenía que el frío y la relajación llegaran a él.

Su suspiro hizo que finalmente Potter lo mirara. Sonrío y puso a un lado su reporte, inclinándose hacia adelante para doblar su mano sobre el escritorio. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Malfoy?"

Draco lo miro por un largo tiempo antes de responder. Potter era mucho más guapo de lo que había sido hace unos años. Cuando él había salido del programa de entrenamiento de Aurores. Draco todavía lo recordaba como el irresistible desgarbado de ojos brillantes, caminando alrededor del Ministerio, como si nunca nadie hubiese detenido magos oscuros. Él acababa de anunciar su inclinación, y también había actuado como si nadie hubiese cogido hombres antes. Aunque Draco estaba agradecido por la forma en la que había hablado en los juicios de los mortífagos, en aquellos días, no podía estar más atraído a Potter de lo que podía haber invocado la luna con un _Accio_.

Pero algo había cambiado, casi de la noche a la mañana. Después de un problema privado del que todavía no hablaría. Potter se había aplicado más al trabajo. Cesando su fanfarronería, y se convirtió en serio, respetable y aterradoramente inteligente. Había empezado a llamar a la Mansión Malfoy por otras razones que el tener que inspeccionar sus sótanos por si había cualquier signo de artefactos oscuros, y actualmente escuchaba y era capaz de contribuir cuando Draco hablaba sobre la fabricación de pociones.

Draco no estaba enamorado todavía, una cosa buena cuando no tenía ni idea de si Potter estaría de acuerdo en salir con él. Pero el podría estarlo.

"¿Algo está mal?" Potter se puso de pie y se acercó a Draco con un largo paso. Cuando se paró en frente de Draco, él tembló involuntariamente. Potter tenia consigo mucho poder, y verlo moverse era como mirar una tormenta moverse, lo que hizo que su parada brusca pareciese antinatural. "¿Alguien ha molestado a tu familia de nuevo?"

La voz de Potter era lenta y calmada, pero sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su varita y la apretó. Draco sintió una agitación de admiración y lujuria, y espero que ninguna emoción estuviera tan desesperanzada como él se veía. Hizo un esfuerzo para limpiar su garganta y hablo casualmente.

"No. Yo tengo—algo personal que hablar contigo. Espero que no te molestes conmigo por venir a tu oficina para algo como esto"

Potter fijo sus afilados ojos en Draco, como si, por alguna razón, temiera que estaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación bajo una fuerte fachada. Luego, él se tranquilizó, y se relajó con una sonrisa. Esta era más atractiva que su ceño, aunque menos evocadora de poder. Draco sintió su espalda flexionada, aunque estaba muy lejos de la temporada que sus alas se manifestarían.

"No del todo. Aunque yo no sé si yo estoy calificado para dar consejos en materia del corazón" Potter ladeo la cabeza y espero que Draco siguiera.

Draco asintió, tosió, y dio un paso atrás. Potter se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. Y él se sentó detrás del escritorio a su vez. La garganta, los pulmones, el pecho, la ingle y los pezones de Draco estaban apretados. Dios, el hombre no debe tener la menor idea de cómo se veía. Pero su olvido era más fácil de entender que el olvido de los demás. Draco se preguntó por qué nadie lo había agarrado en mucho tiempo.

Bajo los ojos enfocados de Potter, la simplicidad parecía la mejor ruta a tomar. Draco sólo tuvo que aclararse la garganta una vez más antes de hablar. "Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo."

Ahí. Estaba hecho ahora, y no importaba su reacción, Draco no tenía ese miedo intenso que sentía antes de hablar. Se echó hacia atrás y esperó la reacción de Potter, que desesperadamente esperaba que fuera positivo.

Había sido preparado para el rechazo, o eso se dijo. Él no se había preparado para que Potter se empujara detrás de la mesa como si estuviera prendida en llamas, mirando a Draco con la boca ligeramente abierta, y luego mover la cabeza con furia y decir: "No, ni aunque fueras el último mago vivo."

Draco sintió a su boca abrirse ligeramente "¿Qué he hecho?", Preguntó él, también sorprendió al ser herido. "Qué-"  
"No tiene nada que ver contigo como persona", dijo Potter, mirando a otro lado, a pesar de las sacudidas que sus tensos hombros dieron, Draco estaba seguro de que lo hizo. "Todo tiene que ver con la sangre. No salgo con Veelas".

Draco parpadeó y tocó su cara con una mano, medio preguntándose si las plumas habían empujado a través de su piel y la revelación de su herencia. Entonces recordó que le había dicho a Potter sobre él mismo, una noche de borrachera en el Caldero Chorreante.

Potter lo estaba mirando ahora, pero él apartó la mirada cuando Draco trató de llamar su atención. La comisura de la boca torcida en lo que parecía odio. Draco se levantó lentamente. Eso fue todo, entonces. Nada de lo que pudiera decir, nada que pudiera cambiar.

"Gracias por dejarme saber", dijo.

Potter no respondió. Draco se dio vuelta e hizo una caminata a la puerta, que ahora parecía mucho más lejos de lo que era cuando entró por primera vez a la oficina.

Había llegado a la puerta y, de hecho puso la mano en el pomo antes de la injusticia de lo que había oído se moviese dentro de él. Potter se levantó por los derechos de los vampiros y hombres lobo; su incidente más notorio en el año pasado había participado él invadiendo una reunión "secreta" del Wizengamot para abolir las preservas de los centauros, con el respaldo de los propios centauros. No había manera de que él se negaría a salir con una Veela sin una maldita buena razón.

Draco se dio la vuelta. Potter había iniciado la reordenación de los papeles sobre su escritorio, pero levantó la vista cuando oyó que Draco se detuvo, con el rostro inexpresivo. "¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?", Preguntó, su tono más distante de lo que había sido incluso esos últimos años en Hogwarts. "Como puedes ver, estoy bastante ocupado."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No acepto eso", dijo.

"¿No aceptas que estoy ocupado?" Potter cogió una pila de informes y se dio la vuelta para que Draco pudiera ver de cerca que eran esos papeles. "Creo que la evidencia habla por sí mismo."

"No creo que usted no sale con Veelas simplemente porque les disgusta." Draco se acercó más. Potter dejó caer los informes y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, respirando profundamente. Draco observó el esfuerzo que le tomó para no alcanzar su varita y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no me dices la verdadera razón?"

"Debido a que la verdadera razón no es, francamente, de tu incumbencia", dijo Potter, con la débil sugerencia de un grito en su voz. Draco apostó a que eso envía a los jóvenes Aurores a correr, pero él no era un joven Auror, y él quería una respuesta, maldición. "Voy a salir con quien quiera. ¡Fuera de mi oficina"

"No" Draco dio un paso más. Él tenía la ventaja ahora, y la curiosidad obstinada pura, nada como los instintos diplomáticos sutiles que él había asumido que iba a necesitar. "Dime. No es como si tú fueras prejuicioso"

"Alguien puede pensar que un hombre lobo merece ser tratado como un ser humano y todavía no lo iba a querer alrededor durante la luna llena." La frente de Potter empezó a sudar.

Draco dio un paso más cerca de nuevo.

Potter saltó por encima de la mesa y se quedó con la varita dirigida a la garganta de Draco. Sus ojos eran salvajes, pero muy centrados. Draco sabía que podía luchar, a pesar de que su salvajismo le sugirió que él quizá no estuviera en control de sus acciones.

"Te lo dije," susurró Potter. "Yo malditamente te dije . ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí y solo lo tomas, sin explicaciones, de la manera en que yo te lo di?"

Draco tragó, lo que hizo que el borde de la garganta golpeara con la varita. Levantó las manos con exquisita lentitud. Potter se quedó mirándolo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, y Draco pensó que era una buena señal.

Efectivamente, cerró los ojos, bajó su varita, la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, y le dio la espalda. Draco sabía por el movimiento de sus brazos que se había llevado las manos a la cara. Estaba temblando.

"Tuve a un puto Veelas en mi cama una vez," susurró Potter. "Contra mi voluntad. Eso fue más que suficiente"

Draco se puso rígido. Nunca podría haber imaginado que esta fue la razón, y no estaba seguro de si quería que presionarlo más. Pero parecía que su silencio incitó a Potter tan eficazmente como una pregunta lo haría. Tal vez debería haber salido por la puerta cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Podría resistir la atracción," Potter susurró, con una voz que simplemente siguió, corriendo sobre sí misma, como granos de arena goteando en una bolsa. "Él odiaba eso. Cuando llegó la Estación Ardiente, supuso que necesitaría tener el control de mí por el bien de su lado Veela, y no pudo. Él fue más allá, y se aseguró que yo fuese atacado. Me desperté después de unos días y lo arrestaron. Pero ese fue el final de cualquier posibilidad de que yo saldría con alguien que pudiera controlarme de esa manera"

Se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos estaban cansados, pero se las arregló para sonreír a Draco. "Nunca pensé que iba a tener que decirle a alguien que no lo supiese ahora. Nunca pensé que la oportunidad de dormir con otro Veela apareciese" Se encogió de hombros. "Así que ya sabes. Me gustaría salir contigo si no fuera por eso. Te conozco mejor ahora. Pero no hay manera de que pueda suceder. Lo siento."

Draco estaba luchando violentamente para controlar sus emociones. Flexiona la espalda de nuevo, y él sabía el motivo. Las alas estaban destinadas como escudos de gran alcance para el elegido de un Veela. Draco quería agarrar a Harry y cobijarlo detrás de murallas de plumas de plata que se no se separaría por nada, ni siquiera el atractivo de otro Veela.

Pero Harry sólo reaccionar mal si hacía eso, y Draco tuvo que reprimir su instinto.

Estaba luchando con su horror, también. La mayoría de las veces, el atractivo era suficiente. Pero la gente como Harry, que pudo resistir la maldición Imperio, también podría resistirse a eso. Y entonces un Veela podría ir más allá y hacerle a una persona un Ataque-Veela, forzar el conocimiento del placer y el control del Veela en la mente y el cuerpo del mago resistente. Se convertiría en nada más que un juguete sexual, capaz de ser destruido y disfrutando en cada momento.

Nadie ético podría hacer tal cosa. Pero había Veelas que fueron lo suficientemente perversos para hacerlo, así como hubo magos que muestran las alas de un Veela en sus paredes como trofeos.

Draco no podía haber previsto que Harry sufriría tal cosa. Por el momento, sin embargo, se sentía como si él debería haberse ido y nunca molestar a Harry con su presencia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, podía recordar un estremecimiento que había recorrido el cuerpo de Harry cuando Draco confesó el secreto de su sangre. Pero que podría haber significado muchas cosas, y la neblina en su cabeza por la bebida había hecho que fuera fácil descartarlo de la memoria.

Draco volvió en sí mismo para encontrar a Harry alejándose de él de nuevo. Draco parpadeó. No creía que sus alas se extenderían; seguían onduladas, ya que sólo lo hicieron cuando estaban por debajo de su manta de piel.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un sonido suave un canturreo agudo que pretende tranquilizar a los niños traumatizados y otras personas que habían sufrido. La reacción de Harry le hizo pensar acerca de cómo amante Veela infiel de Harry lo podría haber usado.

Las náuseas que subían por su garganta se detuvieron con el canturreo. Harry se enderezó, con la cara amarilla, y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo hacerlo", susurró. "Yo sé que no tienes que salir conmigo, que los Veelas no están vinculados a una sola persona. Encuentra a alguien más."

Draco lo miró con tristeza y asombro y un anhelo que sólo se había intensificado. Luego se tragó y dijo: "Quiero ayudarte. Quiero sanarte"

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, una mirada que Draco no sabía que era capaz de hacer. "Estoy tan curado como alguna vez lo voy a estar. Y no necesito tu jodida piedad"

"No estaba ofreciendo eso!" Exclamó Draco, aunque podía sentir la pena levantarse en la garganta como las lágrimas. "Quiero decir, quiero ofrecerle algo que va a compensar lo que te hizo. Algo caliente y grande que abarca todo. Algo que le dará algo de lo que has perdido" Él sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero que no creía que pudiera detenerse.

Harry se detuvo, viéndose paciente y tolerante, hasta que Draco terminó. Si no fuera por la forma en que sus dedos se clavaron en su escritorio, Draco incluso podría haber creído su presentación de calma inflexible. "No es algo que necesitas compensar", dijo Harry al fin. "No sabías. No se podría haber evitado — lo que hizo" Su cuerpo se estremeció por un momento, luego se calmó de nuevo. "Está hecho, y yo estoy viviendo con eso. No lo puedes deshacer ofreciendo me—¿qué? ¿Sexo?" Se rió, pero era una risa seca, como el murmullo de las cenizas.

"Entonces yo estoy ofreciendo esto por mí," dijo Draco. "Porque quiero curarte, salir contigo, hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte."

Harry se detuvo, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera escuchando una voz que le diga la diferencia entre las palabras Draco, y los que quería decir, y luego asintió. "Eso tiene más sentido", dijo. "Pero eso no significa que pueda. Esto no quiere decir que tengo que dejarte"

Draco negó con la cabeza. Sus alas estaban a punto de estallar de nuevo. Había tenido sólo una persona en ellos antes—Pansy, con quien una vez había salido y había creído que sería la única para él, pero sabía que la atracción lo suficientemente bien, y no tenía ninguna duda de su efecto. Quería ayudar a Harry, y esta era la mejor manera.

Bueno, para una persona común, lo fue. Pero los ojos de Harry se dirigieron sobre todo su cuerpo, que se fijan en los omóplatos, brazos, manos, piernas, de manera que Draco no se había dado cuenta hasta que empezó a prestar atención. Harry estaba buscando signos de las características del cuerpo no humanos, y Draco tenía la sensación de que correría si él los vio.

"Deja que te ayude," susurró Draco, lo único que pudo decir.

Harry resopló. "No veo por qué es importante. Como dije, estoy tratando con eso, y no se puede esperar que alguien que ha sido —violado— se levante por sí mismo y siga como si nunca hubiera sucedido." Dijo una palabra en particular entre dientes, por lo que Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo lo había llevado a aprender por sí mismo a decirlo. "Lo estoy haciendo—lo suficientemente bien. Yo me encargo de esto. No necesito a perder el miedo a dormir con un Veela. No es importante para mi vida, mis amigos, mi trabajo, o cualquier otra cosa"

"Es importante para mí," dijo Draco. Había otras palabras, sabía que habían estado, pero se habían secado e ido con el viento.

Harry levantó las cejas ligeramente, y su boca casi, pero no del todo, sonrió. "Pero podemos ser amigos sin tener que dormir contigo."

"Te quiero," dijo Draco, impotente, sin procesar. Las palabras habían vuelto ahora, pero todavía no eran poderosas, las palabras elocuentes que había esperado para convencer a Harry. "Y te quiero más ahora que antes de saber."

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló. "¿Por qué?", Preguntó, a través del hielo que brilla de la misma. "¿Te gustan las sobras? ¿Debido a que adoras el desafío de someter a alguien que otro Veela no pudo someter?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. No sabía las palabras. No sabía los toques. Él podría haber utilizado sus alas en otro persona, simplemente para mantenerlos quietos y tranquilo mientras buscaba las palabras, pero eso no era una opción aquí. Él no quería ni acercarse más, debido a la desconfianza en los ojos de Harry y la forma en que se encogió.

Tuvo que usar las palabras que no conocía, pero que presiona en el interior de su boca, su lengua, sus mejillas, en su lugar.

"Te quiero", dijo, "porque sé más de ti. Te deseaba antes porque me gustabas. Eras poderoso, guapo, alguien que me defendía. Alguien que era un buen candidato para una cita"

Harry miró a otro lado, tratando de forzar su tono en una horrible palidez. "A continuación, ve y proponte al Auror que acaba de ganar los Juegos Interdepartamentales. Lo he visto mirándote de una manera que sugiere que le gustas, de todas maneras"

Draco negó con la cabeza. Se sentía casi de ensueño, frenado, aislado, de las emociones que había vertido a través de él antes. Se sentía como cuando estaba volando.

"Te quiero porque quiero ayudarte y curarte", susurró. "Debido a que está mal, lo que te pasó, y que merece vivir una vida plena. Porque quiero verte sonreír y caminar sin miedo a nada"

"Tengo miedo", dijo Harry. "Durante todo el tiempo." Él estaba dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa, en un ritmo rápido, nervioso ahora, la cabeza vuelta para que pudiera mantener una vigilancia sobre Draco desde el rabillo del ojo. "De magos oscuros. De hechizos que me podían matar. De uno de mis mejores amigos morir de repente. No me puedes impedir eso"

"Pero yo te puedo ayudar con un miedo y una herida que nunca deberían haberte sido infringidas" dijo Draco.

"No puedes" dijo Harry, tan agudo que Draco sintió que las palabras cortaban en su cuerpo como cuchillos. "Eres un Veela. Era un Veela. Tal vez podría aguantar la mayor parte del año, si yo no sabía lo que eran, pero la ¿Estación Ardiente? No."

Draco bajó los ojos. Veelas tenía un parentesco con las aves, y la Estación Ardiente eran las pocas semanas de cada primavera cuando se manifestaron como los machos cortejando a las hembras: creció deslumbrantemente su plumaje, las alas se separaban, llevaban comida y atención a sus parejas.

Ninguna de estas cosas era lo que Harry estaba objetando, sin embargo. La Estación Ardiente hacia a los Veelas atrevidos, presuntuosos. Dominante. Tenían que cuidar de aquellos bajo su protección. Se ponían violentamente celosos, y les molestaba cualquier intento de sus parejas de ponerse de pie sobre sus propios pies. Si tenían sexo, el Veela tenía el control, siempre.

Fue sólo durante unas pocas semanas. Pero Draco ya sabía, sin preguntar, que Harry se había convertido en Atacado-Veela durante la Estación Ardiente. No había manera de que él sería capaz de aguantar a Draco durante eso.

Pero Draco todavía _quería_.

"¿Me das una oportunidad?", preguntó, ya que era lo único que podía pensar. "Sólo para ayudarte? Sería hasta que tu quieras ir sin ir más lejos de eso. Totalmente suyo, lo prometo" Miró hacia arriba y vio los ojos de Harry, tratando de mirar la sinceridad en ellos. "No tendría que salir conmigo en la forma en que estás pensando. No tienes que dejar que te toque, a menos que eso era algo que pensó que ayudaría. Pero yo quiero que seas capaz de superar este miedo" Él sonrió, aunque sus labios se agrietaron, que habían ido tan seco. "Quiero que seas capaz de caminar a mi lado sin estar constantemente mirando sobre su hombro."

Harry se quedó tan quieto que Draco podía sentir su propio latido del corazón estremeciéndose a través de su piel. Entonces Harry levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?", Preguntó. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Debido a que eres infeliz" dijo Draco, su voz cargada con todas esas emociones de nuevo, pero bajo un control razonable, esta vez. "Lo que me importa."

Harry se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez con una relajación más natural; Draco podía distinguir el encogimiento de hombros y la forma en que sus ojos se movieron. Luego dijo: "Voy a pensar en ello. No me presiones ahora"

Draco asintió, dijo: "Espero que te sientas mejor, y lo siento por presionarte tanto", y salió de la oficina. Fue lo mejor para los dos en ese momento, o al menos para Harry. A Draco le hubiera gustado quedarse.

Estaban en noviembre, faltaban meses hasta de la Estación Ardiente. Draco debería ser capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo suave, gentil, de la forma en que Harry lo necesitaba.

Las alas quemadas bajo sus omóplatos. El canturreo ardía en su garganta. Cada músculo le dolía como si se inclina con fuego.

 _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero lo haré._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Cambiado

N/A: Gracias a todos por sus Reviews

 _Capítulo 2 - Cambiado_

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró alrededor de su casa con los ojos cansados. Los muebles parecían más grandes de lo normal, las sombras más profundas.

Harry resopló y se tocó la frente con dos dedos, con la esperanza de sofocar el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, luego caminó hacia la cocina. Perseguir a un criminal durante tres días, especialmente uno que no era bueno en ocultar sus crímenes, pero _excelente_ huyendo- le haría eso a él.

Pero ahora Alfred Orson estaba en una celda, y no le causaría problemas a nadie más con sus brillantes estafas para robar dinero, que siempre se venían abajo en el último minuto. Harry bostezó y comenzó a hacerse una taza de té, pensando con nostalgia en su cama y el hecho de que tenía dos días libres. Kingsley lo habría extendido a una semana si pudiera, pero eso sólo diera lugar a un Harry regresando a la oficina "no oficialmente" antes de él se suponía que lo haría y lo pondría profundamente molesto.

Finalmente, se dejó caer en la silla ante su chimenea con su taza de té, encendió las llamas con un movimiento de su varita, y se puso a beber. Durante un largo rato no había nada en el mundo, excepto el calor latiendo a él desde el interior y el exterior. Harry suspiró y se permitió relajarse.

Entonces se encendió el fuego verde con el signo de una llamada floo entrante. Harry gruñó y se incorporó. "Juro por Merlín," murmuró, "si este es otro caso, voy a patear a Kingsley en el culo."

"¿Qué fue eso, Harry?"

Todos los tendones de Harry parecían extenderse y apretarse a la vez. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza. Se volteo y logró ponerla sobre la mesa más cercana a la silla y hacer frente al fuego de nuevo, estirando los dedos hacia fuera y hacer sonar sus nudillos para que pudiera liberar parte de su nerviosismo.

"¡Hola, Draco," dijo.

Casi había olvidado que él había dado su dirección Floo a Draco hace varios años, para que él tuviese un escape rápido si alguien vengativo pasó las protecciones de su casa. Harry deseaba que su sonrisa fuese más acogedora, pero no había manera de que pudiera hacerla así.

 _Si Draco es realmente mi amigo, lo entenderá_ , se dijo, y se aferró a que a medida que la verdad.

"Harry." La voz de Draco era profunda y suave, y sus ojos estudiaron a Harry fuera de las llamas con un diferente tipo de suavidad. Harry tragó. Tenía la garganta espesa con chorros de saliva. "Quería saber si has pensado sobre lo que te dije."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "He pasado los últimos tres días en un caso", dijo con perfecta verdad. "No tuve tiempo".

 _Y yo no quería pensar en ello,_ añadió en su mente, con más de su perfecta verdad.

"Oh." La decepción de Draco era evidente. "¿Todavía puedo ir?"

"Todavía?", Preguntó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse, porque no podía recordarlos fijar una reunión para esta noche.

"Tenía planeado." Draco lo observó, luego agregó: "Por supuesto, si usted prefiere que no lo hice..."

Harry suspiro. Sí, preferiría que Draco no lo hiciera, para ser franco, pero decir eso sólo le daría a Harry otra excusa para postergar algo de lo que necesitaba hacer frente, por lo menos, siempre y cuando Draco persistiera. "Todo está bien. Ven."

Draco sonrió, y al momento siguiente su forma oscura, apareció como un torbellino en las llamas. Cuando se bajó, tropezó con la pequeña, en forma de onda, parte superior de la chimenea de Harry, de la manera que todo el mundo hacía, y pasó un momento sacando el hollín de su túnica, sin levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

A su vez, Harry lo estudió. Draco llevaba una túnica de color marfil pálido, que no habían sobrevivido al viaje a través de la red Floo, siendo tan buena como los colores oscuros que Harry hubiese preferido. Su cabello había sido cortado recientemente, y colgado en su rostro, hasta que levantó la cabeza, y se agitó suavemente llevando su pelo a un lado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con incertidumbre, más suave y menos brillante de lo que Harry podría haber dicho que eran hace unos años.

Pero eso había sido hace unos años, cuando en realidad no conocía a Draco en absoluto. "Ven y siéntate," dijo Harry, señalando otra silla que daba a la chimenea. De lo que en gran parte, fue lo pudo decir con normalidad, ya que era una cosa tan normal de decir.

Draco lo hizo, pero él arrastró la silla para poder ver a Harry con mayor facilidad. Harry podía difícilmente culparlo ello, y aun así, sentía un pinchazo en la espalda con una actitud defensiva. Tosió y apartó la mirada.

"¿Vas a pensar en ello?", Preguntó Draco, cuando unos pocos minutos habían pasado arrastrando un incómodo silencio.

Harry pasó un minuto para pensar en lo que debía decir, y luego decidió que la honestidad—la educada honestidad — le serviría más que cualquier cantidad de diplomacia, que podría darle falsas esperanzas a Draco. Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo para disfrazar la cantidad de esfuerzo que le tomó para mantener a un Veela en su casa. Draco parpadeó, luego miró al suelo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Todavía lucho con mi recuperación." _Destellos de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizado por otros brazos, las caderas de otro empujando hasta que chocó contra las suyo, sus alegres gritos en la sensación de estar lleno— y toda ella una mentira..._

Harry sintió náuseas y arrojó las imágenes fuera antes de que pudiera vomitar el té. Sus recuerdos tienden a manifestarse a través de hacerlo deshacerse de sus alimentos, por alguna razón. Tal vez porque Laurent no le había dejador comer durante los días Harry había estado bajo su control. Harry estaba contento ahora de que no había tenido tiempo para comer antes de que Draco apareciese en el fuego. Mantuvo los ojos en Draco y movió la cabeza. "No veo lo que salir con otro Veela podría darme, excepto volver a empezar la recuperación".

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron con la luz del fuego, que eran tan clara. "¿Puedes pensar en mí como sólo un amigo, entonces?", Preguntó, en voz baja, con urgencia. "Alguien que te quiere ayudar, no un Veela?"

"¿Cómo?", Preguntó Harry a cambio. "Siempre estaría pensando que quieres sanarme para poder salir conmigo. Y cuando llegue la primavera ... "

Se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Al llegar la primavera, que sería la temporada en llamas, el momento en que un Veela "necesitaba" ser dominante, el momento en que Laurent le había violado. No había manera de que Harry podría pasar por eso de nuevo. Si salía con Draco, iba a pasar esas semanas saltando por cada toque ligero y se encerraría en su dormitorio por la noche. Joder, había hecho eso el primer año, y el año pasado había sobrevivido al enterrar a sí mismo en el papeleo y trabajo de casos tan intensa que la Estación Ardiente había terminado y él se había enterado al ver de nuevo el calendario.

"Te juro que no lo hare."

Harry levantó la cabeza. Draco se había inclinado hacia delante y extendió una mano, pero manteniéndose lejos de tocarlo, lo suficientemente lejos para que Harry pudiese juzgar la distancia racionalmente. Él asintió con la cabeza a Draco para seguir adelante, a pesar de que sólo podía mirar su mano y no su cara.

Draco pareció darse cuenta cual era el problema un minuto después y retiró su mano para que esta descansara en su regazo. "Tú eres el que tiene que tomar esa decisión", dijo. "Lo prometo. No te presionare. No te voy a preguntar. Voy a estar lejos de ti durante la Estación Ardiente de modo que no tengas que lidiar con mis celos, o cualquier otra cosa." Su voz cambió, convirtiéndose en más y más dulce, pero por suerte no ascendió al canturreo. Harry cerró los ojos. _Laurent le había dado todas sus órdenes en un canturreo, como si eso pudiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo bien._ "Lo único que pido es que me dejes saber si sales con alguien más. Quiero tener tiempo para prepararme"

Harry se esforzó por sonreír, porque duramente lo necesitaba. "No es malditamente probable," murmuró. "No he salido con nadie desde -él."

"Otra razón para aceptar mi ayuda, entonces." La voz de Draco sonaba normal de nuevo. "Usted debe tener la capacidad de disfrutar del sexo otra vez, Harry. Él tomó eso de ti. ¿Sabes si recuperarás eso, sin ayuda? "

Era una pregunta de respeto, no una demandante, esa era la única razón por la que Harry apretó los dientes y lo consideró. "No sé," dijo al fin.

"Entonces-"

Draco sonaba demasiado seguro en ese momento, como si hubiera sido un hecho que Harry querría tener relaciones sexuales tanto que había dejado a otro Veela en su vida. "Ese no es el punto!" Dijo Harry, y cerró la mano en el brazo del sillón. "¿No lo entiendes? No me importa si vuelvo a tener relaciones sexuales, siempre y cuando no lo roben de mí!"

Las pestañas de Draco se levantaron, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen más grandes y más asustadas de lo que Harry había pesado que se pudiesen ver. Por supuesto, no habían tenido en cuenta cosas como estas antes, antes de que Draco le hiciese pensar en cosas como el atractivo y el sexo en lugar de amistad.

Harry se puso de pie. Seguía sin querer golpear a Draco, pero tenía que hacer algo para liberar la energía nerviosa e inquieta que ardía a través de él. Él caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea, hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo. Su cuero cabelludo estaba lastimado donde sus uñas le rascaban. No le importaba.

"¿Qué fue lo que te robó?" Preguntó Draco al fin. Parecía como si una nube le hubiese constreñido su voz. _Bien_ , pensó Harry, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo. _Que él este siempre un poco desequilibrado, un poco incierto. Ningún Veela volverá a estar perfectamente seguro de que es mi dueño otra vez._

"Control", dijo Harry. "Y así que estoy un poco loco ahora—loco de la manera en que realmente no te gustaría, Malfoy." Se rió sin humor, porque Draco seguía mirándolo con lástima y anhelo, que él no entendía. "Quiero hacer mi propia comida, porque él no me dejó comer mientras él me tenía. No puedo soportar estar inmovilizado incluso cuando estoy lesionado, el personal de San Mungo lo aprendido el año pasado a costa de dos habitaciones cuando mi magia explotó. Tengo que cuidar de mí mismo, no me importa lo difícil que es o lo estúpido que parece. Eso me hace duramente un amante ideal para cualquier persona, y mucho menos una Veela ".

Draco todavía estaba mirándolo, pero parecía duro para él. Sus ojos se mantenían entrecerrados. Sus dedos se extendieron en el brazo de la silla, y Harry pensó que quería arañar la madera.

"No me di cuenta," dijo al fin.

"Nadie lo hizo," Harry dijo triunfalmente. _Debería irse ahora. Él no puede quererme después de esto._ "Eso es porque nadie ha sido lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de salir conmigo desde que puse a Laurent en la cárcel."

La actitud de Draco cambió en un parpadeo. Se inclinó hacia delante, y sus labios se abrieron, su mirada se movió hacia abajo y adentro. "Laurent? Así se llamaba? "

Harry rió. Bueno, pensó que lo hizo. No salió ningún sonido seco y frío de la forma en que había se imaginado. Su garganta tensa no produjo nada.

 _Él había explotado de su estado Ataque-Veela tan repentinamente que no había manera de que Laurent podría haberlo previsto o impedido. La mente de Harry volcó; su lado protestante estaba en control ahora y su deseo de obedecer y dar Laurent lo que quería estaba en la parte inferior._

 _Y dentro de él había una rabia negra y un impulso de matar tan intenso que hizo que todas las veces que había deseado la muerte de Voldemort pareciesen sueños de venganza._

 _Su varita estaba sobre la mesa. Laurent siempre la mantuvo cerca, porque le gustaba mostrar el poder que tenía sobre Harry; que podía romper el enlace entre una varita y su mago. Harry la agarró y se dio la vuelta._

 _Laurent todavía estaba levantándose, la piel pálida y perfecta, brillando con una luz interior que ningún ser humano podría imitar. Sus grandes ojos de color azul pálido estaban abiertos, con un brazo levantado en una curva que imitaba la curva de su ala. Blanca, sus alas y blanco, su pelo, y el blanco, el brillo a su alrededor, y blanco, las estrellas en la visión de Harry._

 _Podía imaginar la explosión de color rojo que se produciría en respuesta a sus deseos, si sólo echaba la maldición correcta. La sangre en las venas de Laurent salpicaría fuera de ellos y recubriría las sábanas blancas y paredes blancas y almohadas blancas. Coincidiría con el doloroso lío rojo que Harry estaba seguro de que su culo era, porque incluso en su "seguro" estado Atacado-Veela que no había manera en que Laurent dejaría a Harry arriba durante la Estación Ardiente, claro que no, un Veela "tenía" que tener el control._

 _Harry podía hacerlo. Él podría haberlo resuelto todo de esa manera, y después de ver su memoria en un pensadero y escuchar su testimonio con Veritaserum, nadie lo habría culpado._

 _Pero él cavó en sus profundidades, debajo del blanco y negro y rojo, y encontró la intensa vida que había sentido cuando él estaba caminando por el bosque prohibido, en su camino para sacrificarse a Voldemort por el bien de otras personas. Era un plan loco que nadie podría hacer esperado que él hiciera._

 _Debido a que nadie esperaba que él no se negase a las cosas correctas que se tienen que hacer._

 _Debido a que nadie lo culparía a él por el asesinato._

 _El hechizo que Harry hecho fue Incarcerous, y él repitió la frase que le decía a todos los criminales, no importa lo horrible que fuera, tenían el derecho escuchar, manteniendo los ojos apartados de Laurent. "El Ministerio te arresta ahora por el delito de ..." No podía decir la palabra la primera vez, pero la saltó y siguió. "Usted tiene el derecho a su seguridad personal hasta el momento de su juicio. Usted será puesto una celda de detención y entregado a las autoridades correspondientes. Si desea ofrecer una confesión, se le dará la oportunidad de hacerlo... "_

 _Así lo dijo, y fue así._

 _Ni siquiera Laurent tenía el poder de alejar a Harry de lo que era. Si él hubiese explotado en magia asesina, si hubiera cedido a las emociones que Laurent provocó, entonces él habría sido un esclavo toda su vida, persiguiendo desesperadamente su libertad perdida._

 _En cambio, tomó el control de su vida y su destino en el mismo momento, y se convirtió en lo que era. Todavía era un Auror. Todavía era un mago de luz, no uno oscuro. Todavía hizo lo correcto, sin importar el costo para sí mismo._

 _Nadie puede cambiar eso. Nadie podría tomar su control, su independencia, su elección, a él otra vez._

 _Era libre, y seguiría siéndolo._

Draco observó a Harry con toda la calma que podía manejar, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que estaba. El canturreo estaba justo detrás de sus labios, las alas justo detrás de sus hombros, y el encanto en las comisuras de sus ojos. Todas las cosas que mantendría a un elegido seguro, y no se le permitió utilizarlos.

El conflicto entre los instintos Veela y los humanos hizo a Draco retorcerse mientras estaba sentado en su asiento, pero no se levantó.

Harry abrió los ojos al fin y miró a Draco con un frágil cristal que se extiende entre ellos. Draco nunca había estado en presencia de tanto dolor. Le dolían las articulaciones. Él esperó.

"Lo detuve," dijo Harry. "Él fue juzgado y declarado culpable por el Wizengamot en privado, por lo que el resto del mundo mágico no tenía que enterarse acerca de lo que me pasó, y lo pusieron en Azkaban con un nombre falso." Su voz fue cobrando fuerza ahora. "Y él está allí todavía. Está sufriendo, de la forma en que todos lo hacen, pero está vivo. Yo no lo maté ".

Dio un paso hacia Draco, su varita delante de él como una extensión de su brazo. Draco se mantuvo quiero por diferentes razones.

"Y si yo no lo maté," Harry susurró, "no hay manera en el mundo de que tú lo hagas."

Draco extendió las manos. Él sabía lo que era necesario, ahora, a pesar de que no era lo que quería dar. Pero nada había estado en lo que quería desde que había decidido acercarse Harry; había sido acerca de lo que Harry necesitaba, en su lugar.

"Lo entiendo, Harry," dijo en un nivel de voz tranquilo. "No me gustaría eso, no si usted ha decidido que es lo mejor."

Harry lo miró, y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Pero Veelas quieren proteger a sus parejas", dijo. "Yo sé eso. Él me dijo" Un destello de sus dientes, ido tan de repente que la rapidez era más alarmante para Draco que el hecho de que habían aparecido en primer lugar. "¿Cómo puedes oír hablar de lo me sucedido y decidir que no que tienes que destrozarlo?"

"En primer lugar," dijo Draco, "porque todavía no somos pareja." _Y nunca lo podremos ser_ , tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo que no estaban aún presentes palpitaban con el deseo de serlo. "En segundo lugar, debido a que tomaste esa decisión, y yo la respeto. No importa lo duro que puede ser para mí hacerlo." Sonrió, y esperaba que Harry fuera lo suficientemente consciente para ver la burla en la sonrisa, así como la melancolía.

Harry bajó la varita, que se relajó Draco más de lo que le gusta que pensar, y se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos. Draco esperó. Lo único que podía hacer era responder cuando Harry hizo un movimiento. Anticipando lo que haría a Harry lastimarlos a ambos. Él no tenía el control aquí.

Draco movió sus hombros, tratando de mantener quietas a sus alas en respuesta a esa sugerencia.

"Veelas tiene que ser dominante," dijo Harry. "Yo sé eso. Los libros que leí cuando estaba tratando de entender lo que _él_ decía, y lo que _él_ hizo".

Draco sabía por qué Harry estaba haciendo eso, pero él deseaba que Harry hablara del violador por su nombre en lugar de con ese tono bajo, cargado de odio y miedo en igual partes. Era la forma en que Draco había escuchado hablar a su padre cuando este se refiere a la Señor Oscuro.

"No tenemos que ser," Draco dijo en voz baja. "Depende de la época del año-" Él dijo esas palabras con cuidado, sabiendo que corría el riesgo de una explosión, pero Harry solo sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo que él entendía y que debería continuar. Draco lo hizo, agradecido. "Y la personalidad individual del Veela. Algunos de nosotros vamos demasiado lejos, sí. Sé de Veelas que tratan de utilizar su "naturaleza animal" para justificar cada gesto de mala educación que hacen. Basura. Con excepción de aquellos cierta época del año, y algunas habilidades extra que podemos utilizar si queremos, somos tan humano como cualquier otra persona "

El tono y las palabras habían calmado a Harry, como Draco había pretendido hacerlo. Harry frunció el ceño, sin embargo, y se cruzó de brazos de tal manera que podía apuntar con su varita a Draco de nuevo en un instante. "Entonces, ¿por qué todos los libros ponen su énfasis en el dominio?" No le preguntó por qué su violador lo hacía. Podía ver la respuesta y Draco también podía.

La respuesta hizo que Draco quisiera arrancar la garganta del violador, pero eso no era el punto.

"Debido a que los libros son en su mayoría escritos por los magos que están fascinados por cualquier persona que no es humano," dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos "y apto para colocar demasiada importancia a las diferencias de menor importancia. Además, algunas personas han tenido amantes Veela que son idiotas que buscan utilizar su magia para excusar su comportamiento, como ya te he dicho. Toman esas impresiones honestas de cierta Veelas y se escribe englobando a toda la especie".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero él se tensó en el momento siguiente y se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos tan feroces como los de un lobo. "Pero no es una mentira que todos Veelas tiene el encanto y puede controlar a alguien si quieren"

Draco asintió, sin saber lo que debía decir. Harry probablemente no creería que Draco no iba a hacer eso, y él no apreciaría un recordatorio de que era resistente a el encanto, ya que eso era lo que había hecho que su violador decidiera hacerlo Golpeado-Veela.

Harry lo miró, luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Draco deseaba saber qué coño hacer. Las reacciones de Harry eran demasiado cambiantes, ese era el problema. Al igual que Draco decidió en un curso de acción coherente, Harry hacia otra cosa, y tenía que tratar y decidir sobre otro curso.

 _¿Puede culparlo por ser cambiante, teniendo en cuenta lo que le ha pasado?_

Draco hizo una mueca y se sintió como un idiota. No fue tan difícil, después de todo, esperar y ver lo que Harry quería hacer o decir. Si tenía tantos problemas de espera, tal vez debería salir ahora y ahorrarle a Harry mucha preocupación.

"Quiero estar en control de mi vida," dijo Harry, dando la vuelta otra vez y casi sorprendiendo a Draco y haciendo que casi se levantara de su silla en defensa propia. "Todo ello. Esto incluye decisiones acerca de si tener o no sexo, y eso significa tener mejores defensas contra estos malditos recuerdos que emergen de las profundidades de mi mente cada vez que no se tengo cuidado." Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, con el ceño fruncido.

La alegría de Draco se vio atrapada en la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry no había dicho que necesitaba o quería la ayuda de Draco para lograr ese objetivo aún. "Si usted puede reemplazar los recuerdos desagradables por otros nuevos, que ciertamente ayudaría", dijo, con neutralidad.

"Y usted es el único que me lo ha ofrecido," dijo Harry, como si continuar una línea de conversación que Draco no sabía que habían comenzado. "Usted es amable, paciente, un amigo, no un extraño. Y usted no es uno de esos Sanadores-Mentales que piensa que necesito para tratar con cada pequeño detalle." Él puso los ojos y le frunció el ceño a alguien invisible por un momento.

 _Podría estar enamorado de ti, con el tiempo_ , Draco pensó con esperanza. _Esa es otra ventaja._

"Pero." Harry caminó hacia él, hasta que surgió sobre Draco y Draco tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para ver su rostro. "Todavía tienes el encanto. Podrías controlarme en cualquier momento que quisieras".

"Yo no haría eso," dijo Draco, la única protesta que podía hacer antes de que Harry gruñera y se voltease de nuevo.

"Pero usted podría. Ese es el punto." Las manos de Harry rastrillaron por su pelo a la vez, haciendo de este un desastre inevitable. "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo acostarme con alguien que podría querer—tomarme en cualquier momento? "

"No tengo ningún problema con los besos", dijo Draco, contento de haber seguido el instinto de ser franco cuando Harry se le quedó mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta. "O con las mamadas o la masturbación, o cualquier otra cosa podrías querer."

"¿Qué pasa si te dijera que esperarías un largo tiempo antes de que yo quisiera algo por el estilo?" Harry se mofaba, el cuerpo se preparó para el rechazo.

Entonces me gustaría esperar mucho tiempo," dijo Draco. "Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de maneras que podrían sustituir a los recuerdos desagradables con otros agradables que no implican el sexo."

Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero eso contigo? ¿Qué pasa si decidí que quería estar con otra persona? "

Draco sintió a su estómago enfermo de celos, pero recordó de la repulsión que había sentido hace cuatro días cuando supo la verdad sobre violación de Harry, y respondió con calma. "Entonces sólo te pido que me diga antes de empezar a salir con esa persona, eso es todo."

Harry apretó sus manos. "Eso no es lo que él habría dicho."

"Yo no soy él." Draco extendió una mano suplicante, a sabiendas de que podría no ser la mejor jugada, pero incapaz de detenerse. "Mi objetivo es ayudarte a sanar, no tener sexo".

Harry se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera escuchando un cuerno que Draco no podía oír, llamándolo desde lejos. Luego dijo: "Yo no podría— no tendría que tomar una decisión. Podría mantenerte colgando ".

"Usted puede," dijo Draco. "Pero creo que eres más bueno que eso."

"¿A pesar de lo que le hice?" Harry frunció los labios.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Draco resonó, inmóvil en la mayor honestidad de lo que hubiera utilizado de otra situación. "Estoy impresionado que te las arreglaste para contenerte lo suficiente como para detenerlo. Yo lo habría matado ".

Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió lentamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Draco quería ir tras él, tirar de él hacia el fuego, y cobijarlo entre sus alas, pero Harry odiaría eso. Draco imaginó que una mano en su brazo podría considerarse incluso una como limitación inapropiada. Tendría que recordarlo.

"Vuelve en unos pocos días," Harry susurró. "Entonces, te voy a decir si quiero su ayuda."

Draco se puso de pie a la vez. "Gracias, Harry," dijo con gravedad, para disimular la alegría alzada que saltó y gritó en su interior. "Significa mucho para mí."

Se acercó a la chimenea, lanzó una pizca de polvos Floo, y pronunció el nombre de la Mansión Malfoy, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, por temor a la añoranza que mostraría en su rostro con más claridad que la felicidad.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando estaba solo. Tuvo que absorber el calor del fuego sin pensar por un largo momento antes de que pudiera cuestionarse.

 _¿Estoy seguro de que quiera hacer esto? ¿Dar—todo?_

Pero la implacable resolución que había nacido cuando Laurent lo violó y que había reducido a Hermione hasta las lágrimas la última vez que fue herido, ya que insistió en hacer todo por sí mismo, contestó.

 _Necesito estar en control de todo, y en este momento no lo estoy. Esto es un avance en el control._

Harry abrió los ojos y asintió con severidad, aunque no había nadie allí para verlo, ni siquiera el espejo que una vez había mantenido en la habitación. Harry había roto todos los espejos en su casa al día siguiente que Laurent fue a Azkaban.

 _Voy a ser dueño de mí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias._

 **N/T: Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Intentare publicar tan rápido como pueda. Si les gusto o no déjenme algún Review. Recuerden:**

 **REVIEW=DRARRY LOVE**


End file.
